Rocks instead of Rice
by Arianna4President
Summary: " We need someone who can design plans. Someone clever " said James matter-of-factly " I'm gonna call Logan "    " You're gonna call Logan to design a plan to make him desert his own wedding? " asked Jo, confused.    " That's not a good idea, is it? "


**Hi, everone! A week ago I accidentally started watching Big Time Rush and I LOVED it! **

**So, I decided to write this little fanfic, and I hope you'll like it. It's based on Kellie Pickler's song "Rock instead of rice".**

**English's not my first langiage, so please, be clement, and review :D**

_

* * *

Long white Limousine pulls up to the church  
A sick part of me wishes it was a hearse  
I didn't get an invitation but I'm here anyway  
And I don't care if I'm crashing their big day_

" So here you are! " exclaimed Jo, putting her hands on her waists and making Camille jolt.

The brunette women was hiding behind a white limousine, trying to get unnoticed.

" Oh, hey Jo! " she said, smiling as if nothing happened.

" What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get invited "

" I _didn't_ " she said with the dignity everyone can have after being discover hiding behind a car " I was just wondering if you could hide a human body in there " she added, pointing at the boot of the car.

" Camille! "

" I was just kidding! "

" Then why are you here? You told me you don't like Logan _in that way_ anymore " Jo asked in a sweeter voice.

" I don't! But I'm his friend, right? And I can't allow him to make the greatest mistake in my-_his_ life! "

Jo just rolled her eyes " Even if I don't believe you, me and the guys " she pointed at Kendall, James and Carlos, who were hiding behind some trashcans " are gonna help you. We don't like Mercedes Griffin, either "

_Well, it might not be too Christian of me  
And it might not be too nice  
But I wish we were all just standing around  
Throwing rocks instead of rice_

Camille smiled " Okay, who has a plan? "

" We could burst into the church dressed up as Dutch castanets player and kidnap the bride! " suggested Carlos.

The all looked at him, frowning and imaging the scene in their mind.

" This is not gonna work " ruled Kendall.

" We need someone who can _design_ plans. Someone clever " said James matter-of-factly " I'm gonna call Logan "

" You're gonna call _Logan_ to design a plan to make him desert his _own_ wedding? " asked Jo, confused.

" That's not a good idea, is it? "

" _Or_, we could wait until the weddings ends and throw rocks at the bride. You know, instead of rice " suggested Camille.

They were all imagining the scene when Kendall's phone started ringing, signaling a new next.

" It's Logan " he informed all the others " He's wondering where we are and says to hurry up because the wedding should start in a few minutes "

" Great " snorted Camille, while Kendall and Carlos started to leave.

" Don't worry, we'll find a way to make him desert " James comforted her before following his friends.

_Long white dress, this must be some kinda joke  
Virgin, please she ain't fooling these folks  
If the three of us were on Jerry Springer I'd be pulling her hair  
And I'd kick that lying sack of should've known better  
In the you know where_

She and Jo were walking to the church as well, when the saw the bride, outside of the building, greeting her family sweetly and talking loud " Granny! Thank you so much for coming! Logan _can't_ wait to meet you! " and, as soon as she saw Camille, she added " He's such a gentleman, he told me that you have to be a wonderful person since you're related to me! "

Camille snorted loudly, ready to go there to punch her an pull her hair. She would have done it if Jo wouldn't have been here to hold her.

" Let me go! Let me, let me go! Let. Me. Go! " she screamed as Jo brought her to the other side of the building.

" There! " screamed the blond woman, letting the other one's arm free " And you're the one who's not jealous, right? "

" Psssh, no! I just can't allow Logan to make the greatest mistake in my-_his_ life! "

Jo almost smiled " Listen, I gotta go inside now. You should hide behind the curtains or something, and when the moment comes… improvise! "

" What? Improvise? "

" Of course! " Jo nodded " Are you an actress or not? "

_Well, it might not be too Christian of me  
And it might not be too nice  
But I wish we were all just standing around  
Throwing rocks instead of rice_

Camille hid behind the curtains of the church. She's never been that nervous, not even at an audition. Just when she thought she'd better leave, the music started to play, and she hold on the curtains harder than before.

The ceremony seemed to last forever, but finally the priest said "Do you, Mercedes Griffin, take Logan Mitchell, to be your husband from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part? "

Camille hold her breath as Mercedes said " I do "

She had the whole speech in her mind, so she just had to wait for the priest to say _if there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace_, and then she could have said it.

But things went differently.

_Well, the vows that they just made sounded sweet and sincere  
Place your bets, my money's on less than a year_

"Do you, Logan Mitchell, take Mercedes Griffin, to be your wife from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part? "

" I… I… I don't think I can do this " said Logan, terrified of everyone's reaction " I… I think I'm in love with someone else "

" I _told you_ they would have last less than a day " whispered Katie to her mum, kinda loudly.

Mercedes looked mad for the first two seconds, then she shrugged and said " Your cousin's a lot cuter than you, you know? " she greeted him with her hand before slapping Logan and walking away.

" Someone else? Someone _else_? " screamed Camille, stepping forward, while all the other people were starting to leave " I came here, ready to stop your wedding and you're in love with _someone else? _I can't believe this! " she kept rambling for about five more minutes, until Logan kissed her to shut her up.

Camille was caught out of guard at first, but then she kissed him back, moving her hands behind his neck.

" I was talking about _you_ " he said matter-of-factly when the broke apart to breathe, smiling " And why is Carlos dressed up as a Dutch castanets player? "

" It's a long story " Camille smiled as well, before kissing him again.

_Well, it might not be too Christian of me  
And it might not be too nice  
But I wish we were all just standing around  
Throwing rocks instead of rice  
Yeah, I wish we were all just standing around  
Throwing rocks instead of rice, hey!_

_

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah, I wanted the happy ending! But just review and let me know what you thought of it! :D**_  
_


End file.
